Images of Power
by Cardboard Tube Knight
Summary: The Doctor and Ginny go back to a time when Voldemort was a student to stop a force that's invaded Hogwarts. While Ginny ponders stopping Tom Riddle and changing the future the Doctor finds his most dangerous enemies have returned...The Weeping Angels.
1. All Mixed Up

**Chapter One: All Mixed Up**

**Author's Note: **_**This story is sort of a sequel to my The Elusive Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but it's not really necessary that you read that before this one considering that the references are rather small.**_

* * *

Ginny awakened with pain pulsing through her head. She blinked at the bright golden light pouring down from the unfamiliar ceiling. Her body stirred against the floor and there was a jolt of spastic discomfort that passed through her. Slowly, she worked her hand into the pocket of her coat and pulled out her wand.

The ceiling came into focus over time. It was high and domed with balls of lights set into its dark brown surface. The floor was cold, grated and metallic. She rolled over to glance toward a wooden blue door with the word _Police_ etched above it. Ginny squinted at the sign trying to make sense of what she was seeing and where she could be.

A chorus of electronic beeps and button presses filled the air suddenly and she wrenched her neck around to see a man in a tweed coat standing over a round console. Ginny's arm was too heavy to raise the wand to attack. The man suddenly turned and saw her.

"Ginevra Weasley!" he yelled. "I see you're up and looking spry as ever," he said running back to squat down next to her. He poked his abnormally long face down over hers, his light blue eyes scanning over her. Though the man was clearly human there was something odd about him. He had to be the most awkward man she'd ever seen—and she'd just come face to face with Voldemort for the first time.

"Wait a minute…something's not right," said he said as he plucked at a tendril of her deep red hair and examined it. "You're still ginger, so…" the man produced a metal rod with a green light atop it and flashed the light in Ginny's face. The rod chirped as he shone it on her.

Ginny scampered away from him. "Get away from me! Who the bloody Hell do you think you are?" she leveled her wand at him. "What is that think you're shinning in my face?"

"Lower your wand Ginny," he said as he held his hands down in a calming fashion and approached her. "I was just," he held the metal rod up and examined the side of it, "checking you with the sonic screwdriver—it's totally harmless."

"Don't come a step closer! Why do you think I know you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow as she looked him over.

"Know you? You're my third favorite ginger!" he said through a sudden burst of joyous laughter. His expression quickly faded to a peculiar glance and then rushed over to her. "Wait, you're younger. Why are you younger?" he said.

"I'm…not? I'm fifteen you, git! People don't—don't age backwards. What the Hell is wrong with you?"

He raked his hands up through the brown tuft of hair that swooped out over his forehead. "Fifteen…fifteen…fifteen…" he repeated over and over. "Birthday! That's it!"

"What?"

"The last time I saw you, you were an adult and you stood about…here," he held his hand up just above the top of her head to demonstrate. "You were over at your boyfriend's for his birthday—Arnold…no that's not it," he paused putting his hand to his chin. "Harold! Yes Harold something or other. Shoemaker?" he said. She could tell by his expression he was mulling over the idea in his head. "Well it was a name with a job in it…Cobbler?"

Ginny's face brightened. "My boyfriend?" she asked. "Harry…Potter? My boyfriend?"

"Potter! Brilliant! Wait, you two not dating yet?" he slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment.

"I was out of school? How are you able to travel so far into the future…that seems, impossible," Ginny said.

He laughed. "It's impossible with _magic_, I used something a good deal older than magic, Time Lord technology. But I do know how you love your magic Miss Weasley," he smiled. "I got to see a _Patronus Charm_ and you even picked me up and dangled me upside down the first time we met," he said.

"So you do know about me…but I don't know you because it was the future," Ginny's head was already beginning to hurt.

"Sometimes I met people in the wrong order. My first meeting with them could be their last with me or vice versa," he said in a quick rambling tone. "In your case you had two first meetings with me because the you I met before didn't remember meeting me now…"

Ginny shut her eyes, trying to clear out the thoughts about what he was saying. "Who are you? And why are you dressed like _that_?" a confused expression spread over her freckled face. He had long, lanky arms concealed beneath a brown tweed coat. His shirt was maroon in color and he had on dark brown pants held up by suspenders. It might not have looked so odd if it hadn't been on him or included a bowtie.

"I'm the Doctor. And the last time you saw me you called them _Muggle Clothes_."

"I've seen Muggles, you just look like an idiot," she said coldly. "And is your name the Doctor, like…"

The Doctor was straightening his bowtie as he cut across her. "…_like those Muggle nutters who cut on people_, yes I remember what you and Ron thought of the word."

Ginny looked taken aback as she climbed to her feet. "Well you already know me…why am I here in this…where is this?" she asked.

"Correct question is _when is this_," the Doctor said. "And I need your help, that's why I picked you up—though I sort of…bumped into you when was doing it," he said shyly. "Right now we're in the year 1942…"

"Did you say you _bumped _me? Is that why my head hurts?" Ginny asked.

The Doctor sighed. "You were sort of walking and the TARDIS may have hit me in the head," he said.

"What the fuck are you throwing TARDISes at people's heads for!" Ginny yelled.

"This ship is a TARDIS, you're inside of the TARDIS right now…" the Doctor explained flailing his arms out to acknowledge the ship around them.

"YOU RAN ME OVER WITH THIS…THIS…_THING_?" Ginny screamed.

The Doctor pinched at the air, holding his fingers up to illustrate his point. "It was just a _little _bump," he explained giving a little chuckle. "Now calm down—you gingers and that temper thing you've got…"

"Oh I'll show you a temper," she said raising her wand. "You're going to need a doctor when I'm through with you!"

Ducking behind the center console, the Doctor sprinted for the door before she could get her curse off. He hit the door, knocking it open and sprinted out into the open field before the TARDIS. Ginny followed him out into the grass and she had a sudden urge to glance back. When she looked over her shoulder she found that the TARDIS was little more than a phone booth, no bigger than the one she had used to enter the Ministry of Magic with Harry and the others.

"What is this?" Ginny said.

The Doctor eased up behind her, cautiously moving across the grass. "That's the outside of the TARDIS…I know it's bigger on the inside."

Ginny stared at the tiny blue phone booth with the same lettering of the word _Police _that she had seen from the inside now taking up the entire front of the ship. Magic could do this easily, but this seemed different somehow and it was the biggest extension she had ever seen. "I thought you said you didn't do magic?" she asked.

"It's not magic, it's Time Lord Technology," the Doctor said.

"What's a Time Lord?"

"Ancient race of…well, it's complicated," he said with his hands tucked behind his back.

She inched over to him, pocketing her wand. "You said that Harry and I…were dating?"

"Yes, forget I said that, spoilers…you know," said the Doctor told her. "Now our destination is just over…" the Doctor glanced around them in all directions, "…just up there, through the fog," he said pointing.

Ginny turned to where he was pointing to see the looming form of Hogwarts atop its high hill, shrouded in fog. She glanced back to the TARDIS and suddenly realized. _This is the same spot Hagrid's hut is supposed to be in. _

The Doctor was already on his way up the hill. "Come along Ginny, I'll explain what we're going to do on the way," he said. She ran to catch up and he began to tell her what was going on. "Now there's something wrong at this time and place," he started. "It's now…" he glanced down at his watch. "…1942. I've already got us set up as a Professor of Muggle Studies and his adorable niece from somewhere or other—"

"I'm supposed to be your niece?" asked Ginny.

"Exactly. And I signed you up to transfer here as whatever year you tell them—you're going to be in Slytherin, I just picked it at random…" the Doctor said before being cut off again.

"Slytherin? You picked it at random? What were you thinking?" Ginny said.

The Doctor glanced back at her as they traversed the hill up to the school. "We're only sticking around until we figure out what's causing the problem here," he said.

"Then we better get this sorted fast," said Ginny. Suddenly Ginny planted her feet in the grass and stopped. "Wait. Why am I following you? What if you're some kind of kidnapper claiming to know me…"

Turning back to her, the Doctor marched back down the hill. "You're following me because you know deep down inside that its right. Even though the you that's you now hasn't met me yet—there's a connection of sorts," said the Doctor.

"This is all so confusing," Ginny said. "I can't be stuck in the forties—I'm going into my fifth year…"

"…And you can start your first term here!" said the Doctor. "Come on, it'll be exciting and I can promise to have you back before it even matters. Don't you want to see if there's anyone you know here? A grandparent or teacher?"

Ginny stared at him blankly.

"There's obviously some need for you to be here," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS chose to seek you out for this."

"It's alive?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, my mum told me never to trust me anything that I can't tell where it keeps its brain," Ginny said.

"Your mum sounds like a smart bird, but if you saw the TARDIS's brain you'd most likely go insane with knowledge and die burning," he trailed off. "Okay, now I'm asking you Ginny, do this for me—do this for future Ginny—after we've found the problem if you want no part of this I'll take you back home."

"Ugh," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I'll do it, I just hate it when blokes beg."

"Not begging and also _not a bloke_."

"Sure, I'm betting you've done this before. Running around in your time machine picking up beautiful women to seduce with your crazy future Muggle gadgetry," said Ginny.

The Doctor threw his hands up with a horrified expression. "Who am I trying to seduce?"

"Not sure yet," Ginny said narrowing her eyes. "That's why I got my eyes on you, Mister," she poked her finger into his chest and heading off up the hill.

"It's Doctor!" he called rushing after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**I have too much fun writing the Doctor, seriously and after his last set of interaction with the Doctor I had to do at least one more go at the two of them. **_


	2. Knights of Walpurgis

**Chapter Two: Knights of Walpurgis**

**Author's Note: **_**This is rated T now, might become M as things get going, stick around to see. **_

* * *

The sea of moving students parted around the Doctor as he marched out ahead of Ginny through the corridors that led up past the greenhouses. She expected someone to call attention to the stranger in a bowtie strutting about the halls, but they didn't. She simply followed in step behind him looking at the passing faces.

"Step lightly, Ginny—" the Doctor chimed from up ahead. "We've got an appointment with the Headmaster here," he said.

Ginny fought through the roving ocean of students, for some reason they didn't seem to be getting out of her way like they did for him. A giggling green eyed girl slammed into Ginny knocking her back and stumbling down next to her. The Doctor paused to run back and help as the girl had dropped several books and rolls of parchment.

"I'm sorry, really," said the girl running her fingers back through her raven hair. Her eyes searched Ginny's for a moment.

"My fault, really" Ginny chuckled. "I haven't got the flow of the place apparently."

The Doctor stuffed the papers into the girl's arms. "Yes, we really must be hurrying along," said the Doctor.

"You're the new Muggle Studies Professor, aren't you?" she said. "I had heard we were getting one!" her smile brightened as she climbed to her feet. The Doctor helped Ginny up just before the girl offered them her hand. "I'm Minnie McGonagall," she said.

Ginny's heart stopped. _Minerva McGonagall? Her Trasnfiguration Professor—she was here with Voldemort? _

The thought of meeting Lord Voldemort as a student and when he was still weak had occupied Ginny's mind since she found out when and where they were. She hadn't even entertained the thought that they would be meeting others that she knew.

"I am," the Doctor dragged the words out. "Actually, you seem to be an important and lovely young lady. Would you mind playing tour guide for us?" he asked.

McGonagall seemed almost taken with the Doctor, she flashed a huge smile, clutching her books down in front of her waist. "I think I could give a few minutes to the cause," she giggled. "What do you want to see?"

The Doctor chuckled, tilting his head to the side so that his easy were nearly framed in his bangs. "I need to speak to Headmaster Dippet," he said.

"I can take you to his office," she said turning her back to the Doctor. "Right this way…"

As she led them through the thinning crowds Ginny hung close to the Doctor in case people decided to get pushy again. As the last of the students vanished into classrooms they passed the girl's lavatory and a pale skinned girl with pig tails in burst from the bathroom with her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. She wore Ravenclaw House colors and before Ginny could properly think on where she knew the girl from, she was running down the hall.

"You're going to be late again, Myrtle—that's five points," McGonagall said. She glanced back to Ginny and the Doctor. "Sorry, Prefect duties…Myrtle can't seem to get to any class on time," she said.

Ginny could hardly believe her ears. _Moaning Myrtle _was alive? She pulled herself up against the Doctor. "What year did you say it was?" she whispered. "What time of year?"

"It's Fall 1942," he whispered.

She did the math in her head, it was hard to place everything because it had been almost two years since she had been pulled out of the Chamber of Secrets by Harry…but Myrtle died sometime around June of the coming year.

"What's the matter Ginny?" asked the Doctor.

"We're almost there," chimed McGonagall.

"It's nothing," Ginny said.

* * *

In comparison to Albus Dumbledore, Armando Dippet wasn't a very imposing figure. He seemed much more subdued and uninspired. She wasn't sure how old he was, but the entire time that they had been in his office, she felt that he was extremely confused by something. Ginny could only guess that this was brought on by age.

Despite the fact that it was fifty-four years before her time, being inside the school still held the same familiarity. There wasn't much that was changed besides the faces. Ginny made her way down through the catacomb-like dungeons where the Slytherin common room was housed. She didn't like being in the snakes den like this, she was forced to be in close proximity to Voldemort now, though she planned to avoid him if at all possible.

She leaned forward at the wall where the entrance was concealed and spoke the password. "Kobra," she said. The sound of stone rubbing stone filled the air and she ducked into the dank passage that led up to a low-ceilinged dungeon with fires burning through green lamps and green leather chairs stationed around the room.

A group of boys were sitting at a table near the corner of the room talking in hushed tones. When Ginny stepped down the stone steps she turned to glance at them and they all fell silent and stared back. One of them leaned out, his dark hair slicked away from his handsome face. A sly smile took over his lips and he narrowed his eyes inquisitively. "Who are you?" he asked in a tone that seemed almost too polite.

Ginny froze, this face had haunted her dreams for several years until it was replaced by the red eyed, slit nosed visage she'd seen in the Ministry of Magic a few months ago. "My name's Ginny…Potter, I'm new here," she said. "My uncle is the new teacher…"

"The Muggle Studies teacher?" laughed one of the men at the table, she recognized his voice from the Ministry of Magic, but the face was much younger.

She started forward. "Yeah—that's him," she said.

Tom Riddle rose from his chair and walked around to intercept Ginny. "You were sorted into Slytherin then?" he asked.

"I'm Pure Blood," she said. "Would you like to see some credentials or are you going to let me pass now?"

He stepped aside. "Be my guest, I was going to offer you my services but I see that they apparently won't be needed," said Riddle as he glanced her over.

"Services?"

"I'm Prefect…I'm to see to it that you've got what you need if your new here?" Tom said. The men at his table were snickering.

"Oh, I'm fine, honestly," Ginny said. She glanced back toward the table and to the man whom she knew to be one of the Death Eaters from the Ministry. "What's going on here?" she asked pointing to the table.

"Student organization of sorts," Tom said. "We call ourselves the Knights of Walpurgis."

Ginny cocked her head to the side indignantly. "That's cute, have you decided on a secret handshake yet?" she asked smartly.

Tom chuckled. "Maybe you could help us with that—we're always willing to welcome a new Witch into the fold, that's if you pass the test," he said.

"I think I'll just pass altogether," Ginny said. "Well it was nice meeting you…" Ginny had to make sure not to mistakenly say his name. No need to look more suspicious than she did.

"Tom Riddle," he gave a little bow. "It was nice to meet you Ginny Potter," he smiled.

"Yeah," Ginny said as she climbed the stairs up to the girl's dormitories. She sighed a huge sigh of relief as she entered the dorms and found them to be empty. This Knights of Walpurgis thing…it seemed to be the beginnings of Voldemorts quest for followers. They might even be the direct precursor to the Death Eaters. She searched around until she saw her name on a piece of parchment that was spread across the bed.

Her trunk from Hogwarts was there, even though she hadn't known she was coming. The Doctor must have stolen it when he picked her up. As she cleared the trunk off the bed she wondered why she had agreed to do this.


	3. Myrtle and Muggles

**Chapter Three: Myrtle and Muggles**

* * *

Ginny dragged herself up from the depths of the Slytherin dungeon that morning and made her way toward the Great Hall for breakfast. In the night she'd dreamed of Harry, for the first time in over a year. The other dreams had been innocent little things, she couldn't even think of Harry kissing her before without blushing. But this dream was different, _things were being inserted into places they shouldn't have been._

The Doctor's words had brought this on, she'd woken up with the notion that all her current problems could be traced that lanky, floppy-haired man. She'd hex him if she got the chance, never mind the detention or the loss of House points. It wasn't her House anyway, she needed some form of revenge.

"So you've been sorted into Slytherin?" came a familiar voice. Ginny turned to see McGonagall following her down the hall. "Just looking at you, I wouldn't peg you for the type," she said.

"What type is that?"

"Blood purists mostly, though not all of them are," McGonagall sighed. "When I was a first year there was this really lovely seventh year boy in Slytherin…"

"I'm pure blood, but not a blood purist by any means," Ginny said. Taking her acting a little further Ginny writhed her hands together. "I actually…don't get the whole house thing…"

McGonagall nodded. "It might be a bit weird to outsiders. Houses are like family here, you eat together, sleep in the same dorm and, share a common room and attend classes in groups. Each House has a Professor over it, yours is Professor Slughorn, mine is Professor Dumbledore…" she explained. "Didn't Riddle explain any of this to you?"

"No. What do you know about that Riddle guy?" asked Ginny.

"He's a bit of a charmer, won't give me the time of day though," McGonagall said. Ginny could see that at this point no one saw Riddle for what he really was. Even McGonagall didn't get that he was a ticking time bomb.

And this was becoming harder, Ginny's mind screamed for her to tell McGonagall, warn her of Myrtle and the Chamber of Secrets, have Tom Riddle Expelled and end this right here. Perhaps that's what the Doctor brought her back for. But a nagging sense of doubt spoke to her in Harry's voice. _"You don't know what else will change Ginny, it might just make Riddle more dangerous, now less,"_ it said.

"I meant to ask you, the man you came in here with, he's your uncle?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah, my…uncle," Ginny said with a nervous laugh. She realized that she didn't know what to call the Doctor. Uncle Doctor was just too stupid for anyone to believe.

McGonagall leaned in close to Ginny. "Really…how old is he? He's pretty fit, probably the only Professor around here one could say that about—though from the look of the old photos I've seen Dumbledore was something in his heyday," she said.

Ginny couldn't believe anyone could go for the Doctor, he was eerily awkward and despite pretending to be human, she got the strange idea he was from another planet. He didn't seem to think he was human and she didn't know what a Time Lord entailed. Though McGonagall was giving her an idea, she smiled. "He's not too old, I can talk to him if you like?" asked Ginny.

"That'd be nice, thanks Ginny," she was backing away now. "See, you're not one of the bad Slytherin's after all."

When she was gone Ginny was just about to turn and leave when the Doctor called after her. "Ginny Potter! There you are, my lovely little niece," she turned back to see him bounding down the hall toward her with a tiny bucket shaped hat on. A few paces behind him was a redheaded woman with a bland expression on her face. "Someone I want you to meet," the Doctor said.

"Is that 'im on your head? Newt's teeth, what the Hell are you wearing _now_?" Ginny said and the girl behind the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor plucked the hat off and held it out, it was red with a little golden tassel hanging from the top. "This? It's a Fez—they're cool, that's why I wear them," he said.

"You wear them to look like more of a bloody idiot," Ginny said. "Who's this poor girl you've dragged down here? Someone else you kidnapped?" she asked. "I'm sorry, he's obsessed with gingers."

Fiddling with the hem of his coat, the Doctor chuckled as he looked between them. "No. This is Amy Pond. Pond, meet Ginny Potter, or that's what we're calling her these days," the Doctor said as he rubbed his boney hand into the top of Ginny's head.

She scrunched her face under the weight of his hand. "It's nice to meet you are you from the school here?" she asked.

"I'm from the year 2010," Amy said suddenly.

Ginny leaned in. "So he's picked up others?"

"Lots of others," Amy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are they all gingers?" asked Ginny.

The Doctor stepped in between them. "That's enough with the first meeting," he said holding his hands out to keep them apart.

"Is someone all grumpy face today?" asked Amy feigning sadness, pouting her lip out. She stepped over so that she was next to Ginny. "Don't mind him, he's just upset that we've become fast friends."

"We'll show him, form our own team or something—Team Ginger or something," said Ginny with a smile.

"Glad you're both getting on so well," said the Doctor as he straightened the fez. "You're going to pretending to be sisters Amy Potter and Ginny Potter…"

"Sisters?" Ginny said. "First good news you've given me," she said.

"Amy here is my assistant, she's going to be helping me teach classes," said the Doctor.

"What's Quidditch," asked Amy staring toward a handmade poster on the wall.

Ginny shot her a stern glance. "Don't let anyone else hear you saying that," she said. "It's the biggest game in the wizard world."

"Sounds fun, they're having a tryout today," Amy said.

Ginny brushed between the Doctor and Amy to get nearer to the wall. "Did you bring my broom?" she asked glancing back at the Doctor.

Doctor nodded. "I brought everything you had with you," he said.

With her arms folded, Ginny smiled. "At least I can have somewhat of a normal life while we're here," said Ginny.

The Doctor spoke in a stern, low tone. "It's important that you listen to me, anything that you see out of the ordinary…anything not still there in your time, you need to tell me about," he said holding up the sonic screwdriver. He clicked the buttons on the side and extended the neck up on the tiny tool.

"What's that thing doing?" she asked.

"Picking up temporal signatures, strong ones and getting stronger," said the Doctor.

Amy groaned. "Sounds a bit boring," she said with a yawn. "We need to get ready for class. We do need to actually teach to remain here."

"Amy, I know," she said. "This is just…if whatever we're looking for isn't obtusely obvious we're going to need Ginny's help to find it," the Doctor shut the sonic screwdriver and slipped it back into his coat. "Now, we must be going. You ready Amy?"

She was already following off behind him. "I'll see you around, sis," Amy waved and winked at her.

The Doctor and Amy were gone off down the corner back towards the classrooms. Ginny turned and entered the Great Hall in hopes of catching the tail end of breakfast.

* * *

Dumbledore hadn't been at breakfast when she got there. The first time that she Ginny laid eyes on him was in her Transfiguration class. He looked as old as she remembered him in her own time, his beard was shorter which actually seemed to detract from his mystique, but he was still the same old Dumbledore.

As he taught the class, his steely blue eyes kept falling on her. In the back of her head she had this tingling feeling, it was almost as if he was looking through her and able to see her inner most thoughts. Finally she just started to avert her gazes from his when he looked down.

When she had come in she slumped down into a desk right next to Myrtle because there had been nowhere else to sit. It was odd, looking at a flesh and blood Myrtle. She was very pale with dark hair done up in pigtails. Her glasses were the same ones that the ghost-Myrtle wore, but her face was ridden with acne. Ginny felt kind of sorry looking at her, she knew this girl's future. She knew Myrtle wouldn't finish this year alive.

The class went by without anymore incidents and when the room was emptying out, McGonagall passed close to Ginny and smiled at her with a nod. Ginny nodded back, but went after Myrtle as she walked off down the hall. When standing up, Myrtle was lithe and somewhat lanky; Ginny could tell that she was at least a fifth year.

Ginny caught up to her at the corner. "Hello," said Ginny as grabbed Myrtle by the arm.

Myrtle jumped, startled. "Oh, were you talking to me?" her voice was somewhat squeaky.

"Of course," Ginny chuckled as she bent down to look into Myrtle's face. "It looks like you're having a little outbreak, you want me to help you with it?" asked Ginny.

"With what?" asked Myrtle.

Ginny drew her wand and held it up lightly. "Hold still," she said. "_Carbuncla Tergo!_" Ginny said in a low tone. In a swirl of glittering lights Myrtle's face was cleared of all acne.

She reached up and felt the skin of her face and let out a short gasp. "You…what did you do?" asked Myrtle.

Slipping the wand back into her cloak, Ginny winked. "Just helping out where I see the need," she said. "I'm Ginny Potter by the way."

"I'm Myrtle," she said still feeling her face in utter disbelief. "You're that new Slytherin girl who's the niece of that Professor, aren't you?" Ginny had to admit that the skin being cleared up was a vast improvement over how she looked. Myrtle wasn't a bad looking girl.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Now I'm wishing that I knew more about you," she giggled. Myrtle talking to Ginny was funny enough already. She didn't really believe it.

"Well, I'm not really from a wizarding family, my parents live in Surrey," said Myrtle. "They were shocked when the owl came to deliver my Hogwarts letter—I'd always been a little strange, but suddenly I was special, you know," Myrtle's dark brown eyes lit up and Ginny thought that for the first time she was seeing the girl truly happy.

* * *

The Doctor swept into his class room with a brisk demeanor and closed the door behind him. The class fell silent as he walked to the front of the room and looked over them all with a sly little smile. "Alright then, glad to see I have your attention," he said. He glanced back over his shoulder to where Amy stood near the wall. "My notes, Miss Potter," he said.

Amy stepped forward with a leather bound book and offered it to him. When he went to reach for it, she snatched it away and there was a plethora of small snickers from the desks. Amy plucked the fez from his head. "We're not going to wear hats in the building, makes you look frumpy," she said as she handed him the book.

He snatched it. "Thank you, Potter," said the Doctor. He flipped the book open and glanced at something and then slammed it, placing it down on the desk. "Okay, can anyone tell me what we're here to do today?" he asked.

Several hands shot up, none of them from the section of Slytherin students near the corner of the class. The Doctor paced down the side of the classroom and looked down at a dark haired girl with sparkling green eyes that was staring intently up at him. "Miss Minnie McGonagall," he said with a smile as he pointed to her.

"We're trying to learn how to better co-exist with Muggles and understand their culture and mores," she said in a prim voice.

"Correct-a-mundo!" the Doctor said. "Ten points to Gryffindor—ooo I like saying that—five more points to Gryffindor!" He leaned back to sit on the corner of the wooden desk and he noticed that McGonagall was staring up at him with a beaming smile. "Miss McGonagall is right, this is Muggle Studies and we're essentially here to learn to understand our non-magical neighbors. Now I notice that some of you are less than enthused with this task, why is that?" asked the Doctor.

There was a stirring near the middle of the class as one of the Slytherin students let out a sigh and glanced around at his Housemates. "It just seems we could occupy ourselves with something more productive than studying non-magical people," he said.

The Doctor crossed his legs, wagging his foot off the edge of his knee. He nodded for a moment, thinking to himself and then sprung up from the desk. "That kind of thinking is exactly why this class exists. Honestly you lot that don't want to learn need this more than those that are interested. Muggles lead just as interesting a life as you or I, in fact because of the age you all will live to be—they lead more interesting lives. The punctuality of human existence is what makes it so special!" the Doctor said.

He glanced back at Amy and she was standing against the wall, picking at her nails. Her light brown eyes fixed down on her fingers. When he turned back the Slytherins seemed to be wearing the same expression though much of the rest of the class seemed impressed. Especially Minnie McGonagall.

She raised her hand again. "What are we to call you, sir?" she asked.

"Well, definitely not sir! How about just Professor Pond," he glanced over at Amy and she was staring at him in disbelief. "Professor Harry Pond—that's a funny name, isn't it," he whipped his head back to the front of the class so that his hair flopped down in his face. "Alright, today we're going to be discussing forms of Muggle travel," he said pointing to Amy. She picked up a set of laid out poster boards that had pictures of different forms of travel glued to them.

"Ahem," Amy cleared her throat as she gathered the cards.

"Oh yes, this is my niece—other niece, Amy Potter!" said the Doctor. "She's ginger…as you can see," he added.

Amy rolled her eyes as she brought the cards to the front of the class and waited for the Doctor to continue his lesson.


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter Four: Quidditch Tryouts**

* * *

The Slytherin Quidditch tryouts drew more of a crowd than tryouts seemed to draw in Ginny's native-time. She was late as she made her way out onto the Pitch and some of the positions were already going through short drills to flush out the fodder. Ginny burst out onto the lit field and ran toward a figure holding a clip board near the sidelines. In her experience, the Captain of the team would be around that area.

"Have you done the tryouts for Seeker and Chaser yet?" Ginny yelled.

Tom Riddle turned to her with a smile. "You again? Now you think you can fly to?" he smirked. "The team's already got a Seeker," Riddle said pointing to himself. "But if you want to try for Chaser—be my guest."

The sight of Tom Riddle in silver and green standing with a broom and Quidditch gear was so much of a shock that Ginny actually started to back away. She nodded vigorously and took a place along the side of the field to watch the drills. Though she couldn't take her eyes off Riddle as he paced the edge of the field shouting encouragements and directing players to their positions, she'd spent the better part of a year with Riddle inside of her head. But he never seemed so ordinary to her as he did now.

"Ginny Potter! You're up!" Riddle yelled and Ginny nearly missed her own name.

Not bothering to walk back to the middle of the field, she kicked off from the side and vaulted herself up into the air. Ginny made a quick lap around the field and wove her way around between the goal posts as she passed them. The wind thundered past her as she picked up speed, the other Chaser-applicants were shuffling the ball back and forth between them to try and catch the Keeper with his guard down.

Ginny ripped between them snatching the ball away and tossed it up. She swung her broom around hard and batted the ball with the bristled end of her broom. It sailed down the Pitch and rocketed through the center goal hoop. The group of Slytherins watching from the stands burst into applause.

Riddle lifted off the field and passed close to Ginny, stirring her hair so that she turned to glance at him. He pulled to a stop in front of her. "So the Ice Queen can fly?" he asked in a sly tone. "Where did you learn it?"

Narrowing her eyes at Tom, she let out a short sarcastic laugh. "I used to fly with the Queen of England—she's a natural you know?" Ginny said.

"And secretive, aren't we?" Riddle asked shaking his head. "Well you can relax, you've done more impressive moves in one pass than I've seen out of this lot yet—you're on the team, Potter," he said.

Ginny brushed a red tendril of hair back. "Thanks," she said.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Charlus Potter, the Gryffindor, would you?" asked Riddle.

_Harry's Grandfather? That seemed to be very likely actually._ Ginny stared at Riddle and forced a confused expression. "There's another Potter?" she asked. "It must be a pretty common, name right?" she shrugged.

"I suppose so," Riddle said. "I can see if you were embarrassed by the fact you had family in another House too, he's on the Quidditch tem for Gryffindor," he added.

Ginny shrugged. "Not embarrassed, just don't know the guy," she said.

Tom's eyes roamed over her as if searching for something and then he gave a crooked, sly smile and winked at her. "Right, you embarrassed—what was I thinking. Well if you don't want to stick around, Ice Queen, you don't have to. Your tryout's over," Tom said before he sped off down the Pitch.

She watched him go, his broom work was impressive. Though she wasn't sure how much of that was because she was actually watching Lord Voldemort laugh and play a game with people he might have considered friends. Ginny brought the broomstick down and landed near the exit of the Pitch. She made her way toward the castle out on the path and someone came racing down the path behind her.

"Wow, you're simply amazing, you know that?" Myrtle chased after her, catching up and finding a suitable stride. "I was just out here for a walk and I thought, is that Ginny Potter up on that broom there?" she smiled sheepishly. "I had to stop and watch," she added.

"Thanks, Myrtle," Ginny said. "Do you…every play?" she asked.

Myrtle gave her head a vigorous shake so that her dark pigtails swung out over her shoulders. "I can hardly steer a broom, most Wizard families were practicing before they got here. Muggles didn't grow up with such things, but I suppose you know that," she said.

"Yeah. I used to sneak my older brother's brooms out when I was little and fly myself around on them," Ginny replied. "Now I'm just a natural." They walked a little way and Ginny watched Myrtle, she was awkward but in a strangely endearing way. Not Luna awkward, but more like a female Neville. She couldn't help but want to help Myrtle out some, even though she knew the end result of this year. "I could teach you some stuff," Ginny said. "Just give you a few pointers," she added.

"You would do that?" asked Myrtle ringing her hands together nervously. Part of Ginny wondered had anyone ever really bothered to talk to Myrtle at all.

"Of course," Ginny said. "It's no problem really," she said.

Myrtle had followed her right back up to the school now. "Oh I bet you're a brilliant teacher…speaking of which I had your uncle earlier on in the day. He's quite fantastic, and so nice. Also he's very handsome," she said.

"My uncle, handsome? Pah!" Ginny said. She stepped onto stairs that led up to the covered walkway and she didn't even notice the huge statues on either side of the path. Their hands clasped over their faces in a sorrowful manner. Regal wings were spread out behind them and smocks covering their slender forms. These statues had never been here before; they certainly didn't exist in Ginny's time. And as she chatted with Myrtle, she passed them right by.

* * *

"What do you mean locked out?" asked the Doctor as he took large strides down the hillside toward the blue police box he'd left near the pumpkin patch at the forest's edge. The swoopy tuft of hair hung out over his forehead stood up against the wind as he whipped his head around to glance at Amy. "Maybe you're just not pressing the key in far enough, that happens sometimes…" he said in an irate tone.

Amy had pulled him away from his searching to show him this and he could have sworn it was another false alarm. The sky was already darkening and already the strange creatures of the Forbidden Forest could be heard stirring as he neared the TARDIS.

"I'm sure that's not the case," Amy said.

The Doctor snapped his fingers, trying to open the door from a distance but there was no effect. He drew the key from his jacket and jammed it into the hole and turning it. The door opened and he smiled back at Amy. "See, there!" but when he turned back he found the doorway blocked with a brick wall. The Doctor stepped back.

"See I told you," Amy quipped.

"Its protecting itself, its trying to keep whatever is here out," the Doctor said. He glanced back at the school-castle atop the hill at his back. "What's here that's doing all this…something that scares the TARDIS and actually is detectable as an anomaly…" the Doctor trailed off.

Amy tucked her hands in behind her back. "Wait, is that why you brought me here. You detected something?" she asked.

"But it doesn't make sense, there's _nothing _abnormal here…well nothing abnormal if you're a wizard," the Doctor said cupping his hand under his chin in thought.

"Oi, Spaceman!" Amy snapped. "What did you detect?"

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS with his arms limp at his sides. "Temporal Anomaly, though not sure what kind," he said. "I just don't get why the ship would go into lock down like this," he added.

"We'll have to sort that later, but look—we have an excuse to stay in a castle now," Amy said.

With his eyes locked on the forest ahead of them now he spoke to Amy. "Or it could be the excuse we've looked for to check inside of the Forbidden Forest," the Doctor said. "If students are strictly forbidden from entering the forest and the staff rarely does either, it's safe to say that if someone wanted to hide something they could do it out there rather safely and there would be no issue with it," he said.

"Right now?" asked Amy with a whisper.

"No—its dinner time, we're going to have to wait. Can't have the appearance that something suspicious is going on with us, now can we?" asked the Doctor.

"How did you get us into this place?" she asked.

"Psychic Paper, but we're lucky that you can even see the school for what it is," said the Doctor. "Non-Magic beings usually can't."

"But being a time traveler makes me different?" asked Amy.

"Exactly, come along—we need to get up to the Great Hall," said the Doctror.


	5. A Nameless, Terrible Thing

**Chapter Five: A Nameless Terrible Thing**

* * *

Amy and the Doctor followed Ginny into the cavernous space. The door closed behind them and they walked out into the long slender room lined with torches and pillows. The entire area was bathed in greenish light and the air was laden with dust that filtered down through the torchlight.

Ginny slapped her hands to her hips and turned back to face the pair. "Well what do you think?" she asked.

The Doctor was looking around at the high ceilings; he ran his hand along the engraved wooden wall and nodded. "Simply splendid, what did you call it again?"

"The Room of Requirement," Ginny said. "This actually isn't how it looks, it looks however you want it to," she added.

"It looks however you want it to?" Amy said. "How does that work?"

Holding up the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned the air. While he was reading the results, he turned slowly to gleam more areas of the room. "The room is psychic, right?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Something like that, the room just gets an idea what the person using it desires and it shapes itself to be that way—right now it's taking this shape from my head. This is what it looked like when Harry used to lead the meetings for the DA here," Ginny said lowering her head, she was looking toward a stack of pillows that she could remember knocking Harry back into with a hex that was a bit too powerful. He'd laughed and shaken it off. She hadn't stopped thinking about Harry since she arrived in this time, what the Doctor said had dredged up feelings she thought she was done with.

Amy glanced to the Doctor and then turned back to Ginny. "You used to have _Deviant Art _meetings here?" Ginny asked.

"What's _Deviant Art_?" Ginny asked.

"And you're from the early 1990s—so no internet—right," Amy pointed at her, slapping her hands to her legs and turning away in embarrassment.

Shaking her head slightly, Ginny stepped closer to the center of the room and came to a stop. "DA stands for Dumbledore's Army—I came up with the name—we were trying to rebel against strict standards that the Ministry put on us while trying to silence Harry," she said. "I wouldn't believe today if it wasn't for his teaching," she added.

"Is it okay that I have no idea what you're talking about?" said Amy.

"It's all very complex—" Ginny started.

"And it's got to do with the future so the less we know, the better," the Doctor said to Amy sternly. He turned back to Ginny. "Now what did you bring us here to tell us?"

Ginny let out a breath that it seemed she had been holding a long time. "The man who destroys my whole world and kills Harry mother and father is here, in this time as a young boy…" she paused.

"Before you go any further, we can't alter set events, we can't even entertain the thought of it," said the Doctor holding out his finger. "It's not up for discussion," he said.

"You don't understand," Ginny screamed. "He ruins the world, he ruins everything and if he gets his way no one will be able to stop him. He'll enslave the Muggles and he'll kill Harry and my friends…this isn't just some whim, I've seen part of it!"

"Even if he wins, these events have to come to pass, they're set events," the Doctor said.

Ginny folded her arms and turned away from him. "Just because you say so?" she asked.

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "And because I can tell what is where it needs to be," he said. "There is something here that needs to be stopped, but it's not some wizard who's going bad—it's far more sinister."

"Nothing is more sinister, you think just because it won't happen to you it's not important. You'll take me back home and hop in your little blue box and I won't matter—my friends won't matter! Not to you!" Ginny didn't know why she was so mad.

The Doctor grabbed Ginny at the shoulder and pushed her back against one of the large columns that ran along the edge of the room. "I watched my people die by the millions in a war that raged across the whole of time. I watched all of reality burst at the seams and stopped it. I have saved this world, this entire universe countless times and if there's one thing I know for sure that your little crisis, despite its effect on the Wizarding World will not be the end of time. It's meant happen—it's got to be," the Doctor said staring right into her eyes.

Amy grabbed the Doctor by the chest and drew him away from Ginny. "Calm down, both of you," she said.

"If you kill this boy, if you change the future—it will end in a catastrophe," said the Doctor staring at Ginny. "Trust me, I've been this route before—I have lost friends, I've had family and loved ones die," the Doctor said.

There were tears rolling over Ginny's round cheeks. "Then you can't change anything, why are you doing it?"

"Because it's what I do. Because I'm the only one who can do it," the Doctor said. "Maybe I can't change everything, but I can change the things that actually shouldn't be," the Doctor said, his tone becoming softer. He released her arm and paced back to the center of the room. "What you're trying to do is admirable, but it could ruin the whole of time. Someone worse could come in place of this tyrant or something else. I know it seems dark now, but I've seen the future and there's a world without this wizard you're talking about. And you're still in it, so if there's something you don't lose—don't lose faith that you're going to survive this," said the Doctor.

Ginny stared at him as if she were looking at him for the first time. The Doctor walked over to one of the pillows and sat down. Amy was standing off to the side of the room looking between both of them. "What's out there? What did you see?" Ginny asked.

"Everything. I made the whole of time and space my backyard," said the Doctor. "Problem with that is that when you do it, you lose perspective. That's what happened to my people, they started looking at all of reality as theirs and theirs alone and they started a war that nearly tore all of history apart—its why I had to stop them…"

The fragments were piecing themselves together in Ginny's head and she realized what he meant. It was horrifying that the Doctor could really be this person, be all of these things at once. That he could be such a power and show such restraint and such wisdom. Amy's gaze and seemed to reinforce her thoughts.

"There was a goblin, or a trickster or a warrior, a nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in all the cosmos, nothing could stop it or hold it or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world..." the Doctor spoke the words so quietly that Ginny almost believed that she had dreamed them.

"It's going to be hard," Ginny said. "You don't know what he's done to the world," she added quietly.

"You'll manage," said the Doctor. "You have to," he said heading for the door of the room with his hands dipped into his pockets.

"Why was I picked to come back here, why was I the one you needed?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure yet," he said.

"Well I want out, I want to go back—you told me I could," Ginny said.

The Doctor froze and Amy spoke before he could. "The TARDIS has locked itself down, we can't get inside of it for some reason," she said.

"So we're trapped?" asked Ginny. "We're trapped in the bloody 40s while there's a war going on," she said.

"We won't be trapped, we just solve the thing and the TARDIS lets us in, then we take you home," the Doctor said.

"We still have nary an idea what we're dealing with," Amy said.

Ginny picked herself up off the column. "Maybe the thing we're looking for is more simplistic than we think…don't you have any equipment to search for things and help us?" asked Ginny.

"It's all in the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"Maybe Amy and I could check through the library for something on time magic and detection of time traveling beings?" Ginny said. "There's got to be something…"

"Worth a try," Amy said.

"Then that's where we'll start," the Doctor said. "See Ginny—I just knew you had to be here for some reason, I'd never have a chance at doing what you're talking about alone."

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny said with a nod. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that killing Tom Riddle might not be the right thing to do, but at the same time it was more than that. She had let Riddle inside of her head all those years ago and all of the things he'd done hadn't been pretty. Some of them had been downright despicable.

"You go on, I'll walk Ginny back so she won't get in trouble," said Amy.

They walked back together and the whole way Amy tried to coax conversation out of Ginny, but it was no use. The thoughts still roamed around inside of her, thoughts of Riddle and the imaginary world he'd pulled her into with his journal. She didn't tell Harry or Ron, or Hermione or even her mother the whole story.

Tom Riddle wasn't a physical being, but he didn't have to be when he had her hands and control of her mind. He'd defiled her, toyed with her and in truth the shame of what he did drove her more than his murdering Myrtle or Harry's parents or a large portion of the rest of the Wizarding World.

In her bed that night she mulled over the thoughts as the other Slytherin girls slept. It was quiet except for the wind rustling past the castle and in the trees outside. She drifted into a sleep tormented by nightmares of Riddle and his seduction, how he used her as a toy and a weapon…

…And when she awoke in the morning, she still wanted Tom Riddle dead.


	6. Ice Queen

**Chapter Six: The Ice Queen **

* * *

The days leading up to the first Quidditch game of the year were punctuated by Ginny's dreams and her memories of the things she did in her second year at Hogwarts. She could see herself standing in the Chamber of Secrets with Riddle, writing in the journal and etching the messages into the wall warning the enemies of heir.

Ginny awakened from a restless sleep the Saturday of the first game and made her way down to the girl's lavatory for a quick shower. The warm water cascading over her body did wonders to wake her up and by the time she headed to breakfast she felt like she could actually play this game, though she didn't know why she was helping Slytherin win the cup.

She strolled the hall rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes when McGonagall's voice broke the air. "Good luck today," she said.

Ginny turned to face her. "Oh, thank you—how did you know I was on the team?" she asked.

McGonagall gave a short laugh. "Are you serious? It's all people were talking about. Said you were some kind of prodigy," she said.

"I'd hardly say that," Ginny said blushing. It seemed odd that people were this impressed with her for Quidditch, it was just something that hadn't happened much before.

"You're just being too modest," said McGonagall. "I meant to ask you, will that uncle of yours be at the game?" she added the question to the end and something told Ginny this had been her real reason for speaking.

"I'm sure he will," Ginny said with a smile.

McGonagall was twirling her finger in her hair now. "That's…good, there's something I need to talk with him about," she said smiling sheepishly. "I'll see you later, Ginny!" she said backing down the hall a little ways before she turned to run off.

Ginny rolled her eyes before turning to make her way to the Great Hall. She went to the very corner of the Slytherin table to sit by herself and eat. She loaded her plate down with eggs and bacon, as she was pouring a glass of pumpkin juice she felt a hand at her back. She glanced up to see a tall handsome boy with a ruffled head of dark hair standing over her. His green and silver tie was almost touching her face. "I remember you," he started. "You're the girl who walked in on our meeting a while back."

"Yeah, Ginny—" she paused. "—Potter."

He leaned down on the table. "I'm Norris Lestrange," the surname made Ginny cringe. "Riddle claims you're quite the Quidditch player. Hope you don't let us down out there today."

Ginny looked back to her plate and held her eyes there as she ate. "I'm not really in the business of doing that," she said plainly.

Lestrange laughed. "Riddle also said you were a bit of an _Ice Queen_," he said.

With a sideways glance at him she sighed. "I guess it really just depends who you ask," Ginny said.

Amy pressed in beside Lestrange with her hands clasped in front of her. She tilted her head, shooting a seductive glance at him over the top of his nose. "Excuse me," said Amy. "I just came to tell my little sister good luck," Amy rubbed the top of Ginny's hair in playfully and headed for the staff table at the front of the room.

"She's your sister?" Lestrange asked. "The Teacher Assistant from _Muggle Studies_?"

Ginny nodded. "She's a Squib—had to live amongst Muggles, I guess it's gone to her brain or something," she said with a shrug.

"I see," Lestrange said. "I guess I will see you on the Pitch."

* * *

A thick fog had settled in over the Pitch by the time that the game. The Doctor and Amy made their way up into the towering stand boxes. Most of the staff was housed in a box near the middle of the Pitch. Amy leaned out over the side of the railing to try and spy the grassy field she knew to be below.

The crowd was already in a fuss, first game of the season and the first game with a brand new student who seemed to be the only thing on people's minds. As the Doctor glanced side to side at to the other boxes, Amy listened in on the conversation a few rows back between a bearded old man in a high, pointed hat and Dippet.

"This should prove an interesting event, I haven't heard this fuss about a player in a while," said the bearded man.

Dippet cleared his throat. "I had the honor of talking to the girl personally outside of class, she was quite remarkable for her age, very mature witch," Dippet said. Amy got the idea that Dippet was a bit slow, he always stared at her as if he'd lost what made him human long ago, he was just running on habit until he kicked it.

"I have heard she has family on staff," said the other man.

"Oh yes," Dippet said. "Dear girl—miss Potter, if you please!"

Amy hesitated, she didn't want to seem to be listening that close.

"Miss Potter, Amy Potter—"

Amy turned with a flash of red hair, brushing the tendrils aside. "Yes, Headmaster Dippet?"

"Professor will be fine, my dear," he spoke in a modest tone. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting Professor Dumbledore yet?" he asked.

Shaking her head Amy parted her lips to speak, but Dumbledore was staring at her. His blue eyes seemed to be burrowing into her, she could feel them in her chest. She put her hand to her heart and cleared her throat. "No sir, I think I've heard he's the head of Gryffindor House, right?" Amy answered.

Dippet nodded.

Finally Dumbledore spoke, his tone was slow and stern and Amy figured that no one else but her noticed his widening gaze and his voice. "It's nice to meet you Miss Amy Potter," he said.

"Pleasure is all mine, Professor Dumbledore," she said averting her gaze.

"Dumbledore here is actually in line to be the next Minister of Magic," said Dippet with a short chuckle.

Amy and Dumbledore kept their eyes locked together. "Have you had the pleasure of seeing your sister play Quidditch?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not nearly enough," Amy said. "She's amazing."

"I'm sure," Dumbledore said as he glanced to Dippet.

"See there!" the Doctor cut in suddenly. He was pointing at Professor Slughorn climbing into the stands with McGonagall. "That man's wearing one too, I have to say something!" Slughorn took his seat behind the Doctor with McGonagall at his side. She smiled down at the Doctor as he glanced back and he waved politely before turning his attention to Slughorn. "I just wanted to tell you that is a magnificent bowtie!" he said pointing to the green and silver knot at Slughorn's throat.

"Thank you, Professor Pond!"

The Doctor nodded with a huge smile before leaning over to Amy to speak. When his lips neared her ear she rolled her eyes. "Don't say it—I just don't want to hear it right now," she said.

"I told you," the Doctor started, "bowties are cool."

Out over the Pitch the fog was lightening up and just in time for the players to take the field. The Hufflepuffs poured out in a triangular formation and made a lap around in front of the stands. Amy hung onto the edge of her seat, amazed the speed and efficiency with which they flew. She glanced to the Doctor. "What's this Quidditch game like?" she asked as quietly as she could, trying to hide the amazement in her eyes.

"Wizard Soccer, mixed basketball, stunt plane flying and roller derby—with just a touch of Quek'tlaxian _Death Ball_," said the Doctor pinching his fingers at the air to insinuate the _touch_.

The part about _Death Ball _made Amy cringe slightly, but she couldn't take her eyes away from the Pitch. Ginny and the rest of the Slytherins made their way around the field waving and pumping their fists into the air. On the back of a broom Ginny looked truly at home, there was a kind of grace about her that wasn't normally there. The Slytherin team took to the center of the field where the Hufflepuffs waited and the stands for both houses exploded into applause.

Amy couldn't help but cheer too.

For the first time, Amy noticed a case in the center of the field. It juggled and jumped with excitement and when the referee popped it open she could see the cause. Three balls rested in the case with something sparkly near the top. Two of the balls were released to fly about alone and the third was lifted and tossed up between the two teams.

Ginny darted through the center of the group, whipping her bird side to side and grappling the ball up into her arms. She rammed another player aside and made for the other end of the field. The rest of the players jostled in behind her except for four, the two assigned to guard goals and the two who hovered high up watching the field for something.

Two of the opposing team rushed Ginny and she knocked into the side of one, rolled herself under and dove for the ground. She was upside down when she pulled back up and she corkscrewed to right herself as she neared the trio of goal posts and tossed the ball right past the goalie.

Amy stifled a cheer, but the thunderous applause around her covered it. She glanced back at Dumbledore sitting just above her. "See, I had told you she was amazing," she said.

* * *

Ginny felt Tom watching her from his perch as he waited for the Snitch to make its appearance. The other teams Seeker chuckled and quipped loud enough for her to hear as she passed. "Keep your eyes on the Snitch and off your Chaser's perfect arse!" he yelled.

Blush warmed Ginny's cheeks and she pulled her hair around to hide it. She chased the ball back to the other end of the field and fought to break through t he pack. She was small but made up for it in speed and if she could avoid being blocked, they couldn't stop her. One of the large boys hit her like he wanted to take her off the broom.

She leaned back onto the broom to recover and grabbed at her shoulder. The hit still stung, despite her pads. Ginny shook it off and focused her sight back on the Quaffle, the Keeper had just knocked it away from the goals and she might have a chance to steal it. She shot a quick glance to Tom Riddle, he hadn't moved and there was no sign of the Snitch.

A large player bumped Ginny on her already injured side. She grunted, pushing back against them to fight them off. He was much bigger and he was sending her broom off course while causing her to slip sideways. Ginny leaned in and tugged the head of her broom upward but she was caught on the other player.

With a great WHOOSH the assailant dropped away and his broom clattered aside. Off to her side Ginny saw her team's beat saluting at her with his small club and pointing up to where the huge, crazed ball had bounced to. Ginny waved her thanks and put her attentions back on the Quaffle.

* * *

The Doctor watched the game with a quiet fascination, following the ball from side to side as it traversed the field. He remembered his one time playing soccer only years before and it made him smile. Maybe he'd have a go at Quidditch some time? Ginny stole the ball from another player and crossed over to pass the ball back to one of her teammates and duck a bludger.

Applause erupted from the crowd as the ball passed through the side hoop and scored the second goal for Slytherin. Someone touched the Doctor's shoulder gingerly and tapped their fingers over his jacket in sequence. "Professor Pond?" came a soft voice. "It's my duty to inform you that there's some ill-intentioned shenanigans taking place under the commentator's bleacher," said McGonagall.

The Doctor turned with a smile, thought of telling her to get her head of House. Then he thought the better of it. "Show me where they are," the Doctor said. "You'll have to excuse us, Amy," he said.

McGonagall led him down the steps that wound their way around the bleacher box tower. When they reached the damp grass below, McGonagall pulled her wand, held it aloft and spoke an incantation. "_Lumos!_" brilliant light poured from the wand tip as she lead the Doctor into the partly wrapped base of the tower. There was only just enough room for them to slip in. "This way," she said tugging the Doctor down between the cross hatched lumber that made up the base of the stands.

There was another burst of applause from the crowd. "Where are they?" asked the Doctor over the boisterous cheers above.

"It's dark," said McGonagall. "Bit hard to see further up…" she trailed off.

The Doctor pushed her wand down lightly. "Put your wand away," he said as he delved his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a large battery powered tube florescent light. It was much too large to have fit inside his coat, almost half his height. "Not going to see anything with that tiny bit of light," he said.

"Indeed," McGonagall said with a growing smile.

Searching around with the huge light, the Doctor sighed. "They've left then? Maybe they heard us coming?" he turned back to McGonagall and he was slammed back into the scaffolding. He flailed his arms rapidly in protest as McGonagall pinned him and kissed him viciously. He tried to work a hand between himself and her and pry her off.

"I've been waiting all week to do this…" she said. "…all those times you're up there teaching about Muggle headwear…or this television invention…all I'm thinking about is kissing those perfect lips."

"Minnie no!" the Doctor wrenched his head from between her hands and turned to avoid her next barrage of kisses. But she kissed his neck instead. "Miss McGonagall!" he shouted. She jumped against him, wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Oh come on Professor Pond, it's just kissing," she said. "Unless you want it to be more

The Doctor pushed her face away. "Why does this keep happening?" he asked in a panic.

"You don't want to?" McGonagall asked as she uncoiled her legs from around him to stand up.

"You're a beautiful girl, very beautiful—but this is wrong and illegal and you've no idea how old I really even am. I'm older than I look, you know?" the Doctor said.

McGonagall sighed and glanced off to the side where the Doctor had dropped his light. She picked it up and handed it back to him, pushing the dark hair away from her face. "You're really turning this down, aren't you?"

The Doctor nodded. "But it's not to make you feel bad—I'm just never in one place long and, well it's hard to explain…" the Doctor was interrupted by the sight of something across the school grounds. He thought he saw it, gray body, positioned just over the rise of a hill. It was frozen there and the next second when his gaze came back it was gone.

"Professor?"

"Let's get back to the stands, Miss McGonagall," the Doctor said.

* * *

Ginny rushed the Hufflepuff Seeker and feinted him off target so that he missed the Snitch. He turned off and the small golden ball sped off into the distance and in the moment of distraction Slytherin scored another point. As Ginny raced after the Quaffle she caught Tom Riddle dropping down in front of her with something golden and small racing away in front of him. The entire area of the field where he chased after the Snitch was open and he outstretched and arm to grasp the tiny ball.

Standing on edge, Ginny waited as he raced the Snitch down and closed his hand around it. The stands exploded into cheers and screams. The announcer at the top of the stands called out. "And just like that, the game is over Witches and Wizards. The final score is two hundred and twenty to ten—SLYTHERIN WINS!"

"That's all you, Ginny!" shouted one of the Slytherin Beaters.

"We're just getting word that Ginny Potter's going by the nickname _Ice Queen_—and with that cold, rough and rumble playing style we have no reason to make an enemy of her," said the announcer.

Tom led a rousing cheer of "All hail the _Ice Queen_," that left Ginny red in the face. Slowly the teams brought their brooms down to the ground. It was starting to rain lightly now. The stands were emptying out before long and everyone was filtering back toward the castle. Ginny walked amidst the cheers of her teammates.

"Well, Riddle caught the actual Snitch, even if he had done it earlier we still would have won," said Ginny modestly.

"Oh come on! Look at that, she's beautiful _and_ modest," said a voice that she knew as Lestrange's.

"Not to mention she knows her way around a bloody broom!" another boy who wasn't on the team, Avery said.

"Thanks, everyone," Ginny said.

Up ahead Ginny spotted the Doctor and Amy marching through the rain toward the castle, she cracked a smile as she noticed McGonagall chasing after the Doctor as he went. As they reached the hill top, Ginny broke away from her group of admirers and paced down a hall toward a girl's bathroom. She pushed her way inside to hear something stirring, movement inside of the walls.

Ginny paused surveying the wall and listening for any other signs of movement. There were none.

When she stepped out into the hall after she was finished, Myrtle was waiting opposite the lavatory doors. "Hello, Ginny!"

"Myrtle, how are things?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I just came to tell you that I saw you play and it was fantastic," Myrtle sniffled slightly. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was apparent she'd just been crying.

"What's wrong Myrtle? Why were you crying?" asked Ginny. "People bullying you?"

Myrtle shook her head. "It's me dad, or I should say step-dad. He's just a bit brash, you know?" she asked.

"Your mother remarried?"

"Dad died in an accident a while back and she just kind of drifted along till she met this new bloke, he's nice most of the time, it's just…" Myrtle sniffed. "Well, you know?" she started to cry more openly and Ginny rushed to hug her.

Ginny pulled back slightly to speak. "If you need to talk to someone, when you're ready to talk about it, I can listen," Ginny said.

Myrtle nodded. "I don't know what to say, he just makes my mum so upset."

"Sometimes people in love do that," Ginny said as she rubbed Myrtle's back reassuringly.

It was quiet and a moment later a violent scream broke the air. Ginny turned toward the sound and broke away from Myrtle. "What was that?" asked Myrtle.

"This way," Ginny said pulling her wand and rushing off. Myrtle followed close behind her but they reached the site in time to see that there was no need for wands. A Ravenclaw girl was standing over the body of a petrified boy whom lay in a few inches of water outside of the bathroom door.

The boy's body was ridged like stone and the look on his face was all too familiar. Ginny's eyes traced a path up the wall to the red writing and she read aloud, already feeling the guilt swarm over her.

**_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!_**

**_

* * *

_****Author's Note: _Kind of wandering at this point what people think so far. It's kind of mesh between the canon and Doctor Who and this time travel thing, I'm keeping it as close to the canon events as possible while adding a little flare to it. Hope you enjoy! _**_  
_


	7. Chamber of Secrets

**Chapter Seven: Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

Ginny's heart felt as if it were dropping into a bottomless pit. She held her hand to her chest as she gazed down at the boy who had literally been turned into stone. She swallowed and backed away just a little. More students were gathering, running toward the scream with their wands held aloft. The Doctor and Amy hurried up with McGonagall between them.

None of the students seemed to break the small perimeter of space around the body. The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd in an uncharacteristically polite way. "'Scuse me, need to get through. Thank you," he said as he reached the center of the group where the body lay. He knelt at the boy's side, just out of the water and pulled his hair back out of his face. Digging into his coat, he produced the sonic screwdriver and aimed it down over the victim. The green light at the end shone dimly.

"What is that?" came a voice from the students; they were all staggering for a better position to see what the Doctor was working.

"Sonic…wand," he said finally. "I made it myself," he said.

"What's going on? Is he…?" a girl from Ravenclaw leaned out.

The Doctor studied the screwdriver intently. "He's not dead, just petrified," said the Doctor. "I've seen something like this before," he mused. He moved to stand up. "We're going to need to get him out of this hall," he said.

"Professor Pond! Will he be okay?" asked McGonagall now standing at his side with the corners of her mouth pulling down into a frown.

"I'm sure that Professor Slughorn will have something for him," he said.

Ginny watched as the Doctor carefully lifted the boy from the water and placed him into the middle of the hall. The image was too much, she had seen it all before. What was worse she had caused it all before. Somewhere in the group of Slytherins gathered in front of her taunting tone. "Looks like the Mud Bloods have something to worry about now!" came the voice. The statement was followed by a few giggles and an overwhelming gasp of shock.

The Doctor rose to his full height and moved the boy out into the middle of the hall. "Calm, all of you. Calm down—perhaps it would be best if the students returned to their dormitories," said the Doctor with an authoritative tone. He looked to McGonagall. "Could you have the prefects that are here round up their houses…"

She nodded, clasping his arm gently with a reassuring gaze into his eyes. Then she turned and raised her slender pale arm into the air and hollered. "Prefects! We're to return the students to their dormitories. All Gryffindor, back to the common room!" her voice took on a change in tone, she suddenly seemed more like the older witch that Ginny knew her as. Normally she would have trembled at hearing that tone, but the situation facing her was far more prevalent.

The Houses were breaking down into groups around them as the Doctor continued to examine the victim. Tom Riddle was still in his Quidditch gear as he parted the crowd and stepped toward Ginny with an extended hand. "We're going to need our glorious new chaser to keep herself out of trouble, let's get back to the dorm before he starts giving out demerits," he said in a kind tone.

Holding up a hand without glancing back to address Tom, the Doctor regarded him in a light tone. "Ginny is to stay…" he said.

Riddle looked between Ginny and the Doctor with a hint of something else in his face and then nodded. "Very well, sir," he nodded. "I shall see you back in the common room, Ginny…" Riddle's hand brushed against the side of her arm and Ginny went to yank away, but he didn't seem to notice.

As Amy helped the shuffle the final clusters of rambling students off, the Doctor glanced over at Ginny. "Have you ever seen something like this before. It's quite incredible—frankly the boy should be dead but he's not," he said.

Ginny shot a look toward the departing students and stepped closer to the Doctor. "I've—I've seen it before," she said.

The Doctor looked up at her. "Where? What is it?"

She swallowed. "It's what supposed to be happening—this was caused by a creature that lives beneath the school," Ginny whispered in a low tone, her eyes flicking nervously side to side.

"And you've seen it?" the Doctor grasped her shoulder and pushed her back to the wall. "What did it look like? Was it alien?"

"What? No…" Ginny said. "Can we just—discuss this elsewhere?"

The Doctor nodded. "My office—Amy, mind the hall until we come back…"

"No! She needs to come with us too," Ginny said.

Though the Doctor wore a confused expression, he nodded. The three of them made their way up the hall toward the office that Amy and the Doctor shared. On the way they ran into Professor Slughorn. "What's all this now? I heard a commotion in the hall," he said.

"There's an injured boy in the hall, he's been turned into stone—I cleared most of the students out, but Ginny here had a fainting spell and I was taking her to have some of the ice cream in my office, always calms me down. I was about to tell Dippet, but could you do it for me?" asked the Doctor in one crisp, clean lie.

Slughhorn nodded. "I should examine the petrifaction, I am the Potions Master for these facilities—maybe there's some simple solution I can whip up…"

"You get on that, I'll check back in later," said the Doctor as he pulled Amy and Ginny away.

They pushed their way into the small room, gathering around the desk. Ginny pushed the door shut and began to cast spells to lock off the room and silence any attempts to listen in on the conversation. She clasped her wand between her hands and looked to Amy and the Doctor. "I know the creature that did this very well…"

"So you've seen it?" asked Amy.

"No one really sees it totally," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor.

With a sigh Ginny continued. "A look into the creature's eyes kills, instantly. Seeing a reflection of the creature in water or a mirror turns one to stone. From what I could tell, the creature was like a giant snake—it's called a Basilisk and it looks like…a giant snake." She couldn't help it, her heard pounded against her chest and by the look on the Doctor's and Amy's faces, she could tell she'd given herself away.

The Doctor nodded. "So it's not something that doesn't naturally occur?" he asked.

"I don't know, many magical creatures have to be bred—though I don't know the process for that. It definitely did this in the past of my world and it came back again," there was a long pause. "I kind of had a hand in that," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"When I was a first year student," Ginny began, "another parents slipped me a journal that belonged to…well Tom Riddle. At the time I didn't know it and when I began to write in it, the spirit of Riddle was inside and he poured himself into me and overwrite my soul. It took a long time for all of that, but he took control over me sometimes and made me go down into the Chamber of Secrets where the Basilisk is kept and let it out," Ginny said lowering her head. "I ordered it to attack some students because I couldn't control myself."

"You were possessed?" the Doctor said.

Ginny sighed and gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Harry saved me, he climbed down into the hiding place where the monster lived and fought it with a sword, almost dying to save me in the process," the thought of Harry's heroic actions made something well up inside of her chest. She forced the feelings down.

"We're going to need to figure out if this thing is causing the trouble, Doctor, read up on it," said Amy.

"If we only had Hermione here," Ginny started.

"It's not the Basilisk. This is the time of the Basilisk's reign of terror over the school," said the Doctor.

"Doctor, you're always saying how time can be re-written, what if we just stopped it?" asked Amy.

"No!" the Doctor yelled and for a split second he looked completely frantic. "Part of the problem when I looked at that boy back there, I could just tell that this was meant to happen—I can't see why we came here. There must be something I've missed," the Doctor froze on the spot and stared off into the distance at the door.

Ginny grimaced. "What's he doing?"

"Sorting it out," Amy said.

"The TARDIS. That's the clue, the TARDIS," the Doctor said finally.

"What about it?"

"It locked itself off from us, that's a defense mechanism," the Doctor said.

Glancing toward the door Ginny's expression darkened. "It's not safe then. We've left it where anyone can get to it," she said.

The Doctor smiled. "Even with the magical powers exerted by Luna Lovegood, she couldn't open the TARDIS without the key. The safest place in the world right now is the TARDIS, though there are some things it would want to make sure to keep out. But which one is here…"

"Daleks!" Amy cried out.

The Doctor shook his head. "They would have revealed themselves by now, plus they could easily destroy the TARDIS, that silly wall wouldn't stop them," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS wouldn't even try that," he said. "No—there's something I saw earlier that I couldn't put my hand on but it seemed familiar," the Doctor said.

"I need to get back to the Common room," said Ginny. "Someone might get suspicious," she said.

"Would you like one of us to come with you?" asked Amy.

Ginny shook her head as she slipped her wand back into her robes. "I'll be fine," she said leaving the room. Memories of the incident from her first year and the current one were too similar to be ignored. She staggered back through the halls and down toward the dungeon in a half stupor.

As she uttered the password and the section of the wall moved back there was a bustle of talking and the smell of Butterbeer. Students were buzzing with the news that the heir of Slytherin had returned. Apparently, the story of the Chamber of Secrets was more commonly known in this time than it was in Ginny's own. She walked over to where there was an empty spot on the plush, green leather couch and dropped back into it.

No one seemed to notice at first. She sat there soaking up stray parts of different conversations. Most of them didn't seem joyous, but there was more inquisitiveness than fear or sorrow. Ginny pressed the issue, acting as if she didn't get what had happened. "Aren't any of you afraid that we could all get turned into stone?" she asked forcing a nervous tone.

"Looks like our _Ice Queen_ is showing a little emotion," said Avery. "Relax, the monster is only meant to attack Muggleborns."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Here, have a Butterbeer," he said handing her a bottle with a playful chuckle. Ginny accepted it, checked the cap and popped the bottle open. She mulled over the thoughts and how she wouldn't be ready to slip for some time, it was afternoon and the sun was high in the sky. Still something told her she should just retire to her bed.


	8. Mysteries of Stone

**Chapter Eight: Mysteries of Stone**

* * *

**Author's Note: _This is kind of where I have to warn, this contains some slightly more mature themes, nothing too hardcore, but I want to warn everyone even then._**

* * *

It had started with the Butterbeers, but as the bottle of Firewhiskey slipped from Ginny's fingers she realized that maybe she had finally found her limit. A numb heat ebbed through her body and her entire being felt as if it were a heartbeat. She reclined back into the plush leather of the couch as the sounds of the part thundered around her and through her.

The whole room blurred when she made an attempt to look around and she figured that moving might not be in her best interest. Through half closed eyes she watched as the blurs of Slytherins drank and shouted and sang along with the radio. She smiled, feeling her face grow warmer. Suddenly those traitorous feelings washed over her and Ginny remembered where she was.

_Ginny Weasley was laughing and drinking in the middle of the snake's den._

It wouldn't have made any more sense how she could have come to this if she had been completely sober and perhaps if she remembered this in the morning she would feel worse about. Currently she just felt like something had gone wrong inside of her, that warm numb feeling was punctuated by a nagging regret and remorse.

And with what the Doctor had told her, about Harry and how they were meant to be together in the near future she couldn't help but miss him now. Far too often her thoughts were drifting back to Harry's distinct green eyes and smiling face. The memory of him comforting her in the Chamber of Secrets had been something that she drifted back to time and time again over the years. Now that she was living through the first opening of the Chamber it seemed more vivid than ever.

She could hear her own stammering words between sobbing breaths echoing through the cavernous Chamber of Secrets. "_Harry—oh, Harry—I tried to tell you at breakfast…_" she sounded so much smaller in her own memory and she remembered Harry bigger than he had actually been. He'd told her that Tom Riddle was finished and that she was okay. Oddly, she remembered him hugging her, though it could have just been him guiding her along. Maybe her girlish crush on him was causing her to embellish things a bit.

Her memories of the Battle of the Ministry were so different, she and Harry and the others fighting side. In the end only she, Neville and Luna had really been there for most of it and all she remembered from that was the panic and fighting to move on a broken leg while beating back the Death Eaters.

Ginny's eyes had fallen closed and she felt something cold against her inner thigh. Her head lulled to the side and she spied a blonde pudgy boy running his hand against her leg. Her eyes flicked upward and despite her fatigue and inebriation she could see the twist of nervousness in his face. The other celebratory going-ons distracted the rest of the room from them. She parted her lips to speak but found that it came out only as a murmur.

The boy placed his knee between her legs on the couch and advanced on her. Ginny let out a short sound that might have been taken as a "no" if the boy had cared. Sensing that she was trying to say something he smiled and ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. "I wanted to tell you that—Ginny—I thought you're really pretty and…" his hand moved down the side of her neck and onto her breast. Ginny felt her trepidation grow and her heart's pounding reverberated through her entire body. "…I guess this is the only way I could do this, Ginny."

She threw her arm up between them, to block his hand from her breast but he pinned her hand back to the plush couch. In the background she heard the soft clink of glasses and the sound of someone popping a cork out of a bottle.

Now the boy used his knee to press her leg back into the couch and he wrenched at the front of her shirt open. His fingers traced along the edge of her bra and stared down at the freshly revealed pale skin with a frightening hunger in his eyes. His chubby tongue parted his lips as he began to lean down.

A muffled word thundered through the air and there was a tremendous explosion of light the marred everything else in Ginny's field of vision. She was tumbling over and darkness engulfed her and she remembered something else. Perhaps it was just a dream—but it felt real and that was all that mattered. Tom Riddle was holding her against a bed in a nondescript room, then he was kissing her neck. How could he do this? She was so young? Even in her mind, how could he manage to do something like this?

"I can't believe him," came the sneering tone from a woman who, despite sounding younger, Ginny recognized as her mother's aunt, Lucretia Black. "This bastard's at it again…"

Someone yelled from across the room. "He's lower than the Mudbloods, curse the day that hat put him in here…"

The darkness broke away and Tom Riddle was staring down at her with his wand out, next to him was a man who looked suspiciously familiar. "You okay, Ginny?" asked Riddle.

She nodded, staring nervously at pale face. The other man helped pull her up to his side. "Victor here has a bit of knack for trying to force himself on unsuspecting girls," he said.

"Thanks…" Ginny said lightly. "I guess the couch tipping…"

"…sobered you up?" asked the boy who had helped her. He shook his head. "That was my sister's doing, she's the House tosspot," he said pointing to Lucretia. It was then that Ginny realized why this person looked familiar—he was Sirius Black's father and they had the same eyes and dark hair. "Tom and I hit him with a stunner curse," he added.

Ginny nodded.

"This is going to be the last time that he does something of this type though," Tom said walking over to where Victor lay on his side cowering. "First I catch wind of you trying to corner that Myrtle girl in the bathroom and now you're trying to assault someone in your own House? I'll see you expelled for this," Riddle said, his wand clenched tight at his side.

"You can't do that!"

Riddle gave a short laugh. "Watch me. When Dippet finds out you tried to rape a student he'll be breaking your wand himself and sending you home a disgrace," he said.

Sirius's father stepped in over Victor and gave him a dark glance, she could tell that if he could have he would have hurt this kid further. Victor crawled up and got to his feet in a panic, but no one reacted. He whirled around looking at everyone with tears streaming down his face and for the first time since she'd been in this time Ginny felt a unity with everyone in Slytherin House.

"I won't go home, I won't!" Victor yelled and then he darted for the doors of the common room.

"Let the baby run, I'll alert Dippet," said Tom looking back at the other students. More so than normal, the other students listened to him and it seemed to be because of more than just him being prefect. "Are you okay Ginny?" asked Riddle.

She nodded again. "Really I am, I just…"

"Someone should tell that sister of hers or something," said Lucretia Black.

"That'll just…complicate things," Ginny said. "I'll talk to Professor Pond and my sister tomorrow," she said stumbling off toward the girls dormitories. She didn't know what scared her more, what had almost just occurred or the fact that Lord Voldemort had saved her from danger…

* * *

The Doctor and Amy stood between Slughorn and Dumbledore as they surveyed the body of the boy. The hallway was silent with the exception of them conversing in light tones. For effect Amy asked Dumbledore. "What does it all mean, sir? The Chamber of Secrets?" she said.

"It was told that when the school was first built, Salazar Slytherin had a Chamber built to house a type of monster that would root out the Muggle Borns at the school—the thing was only to be awakened when a suitable heir was found to open the Chamber," Dumbledore said. "By most it's regarded as superstition."

"But it would mean that someone here in the school released a monster into this school to prey on the students," said the Doctor.

Slughorn sighed. "We can't act until Dippet is here—but this could mean a great deal of danger if we can't find some kind of cure for this petrifaction. It would help to know what the monster actually is," he said.

Amy held a finger up in excitement. "Ah, a Gorgon, like Medusa!" she suggested.

"In England, Miss Potter?" asked Dumbledore raising one of his white eyebrows. "Highly unlikely."

Amy pouted and he shoulders slumped down. The Doctor grabbed her shoulder abruptly. "Of course—that's brilliant Amy," he said.

Slughorn shook his head. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore, it can't be a Gorgon…"

The Doctor proceeded to tug Amy off down the hall; she glanced back at the Professors. "You'll have to excuse us," she said.

He pulled her well out of earshot and stopped. "We missed it, it made sense and I even saw one briefly after the Quidditch game, but it wasn't until you mentioned Gorgon that I put things together. What do you see down there?" asked the Doctor.

"A statue of…a one eyed witch," said Amy.

"Exactly, and what do we know of statues?" the Doctor smiled.

Amy shrugged. "They're stone, they're sculpted, that one's gray—looks rather old, they don't move…"

"…they don't move when you look at them," the Doctor interrupted. "Do you know why the thing I saw after the game wasn't there when I looked back? Because I was glancing all around. It had to stop when my eyes passed over it and when I looked back it was gone."

"Incredibly fast—right so it's the Angels again. That's what drew us here," Amy said.

The Doctor nodded. "It explains a lot, the TARDIS is protecting itself because the Angels tried to steal it once," he said.

"What do they want? How do we stop them?" asked Amy.

The Doctor ran his hand down his face and let it come to a rest under his chin. "I can't tell yet—but something is preventing them from getting it," he said. "Otherwise they'd have it already," he added.

"Professor Pond. Miss Potter. Dippet's arrived," came Slughorn's voice. "You'll have to tell him all that you saw here," he said.

"Come along, Amy—we must keep up appearances for now," the Doctor said.

* * *

Ginny had been kissed before and she'd definitely dreamed about kissing. She had found that at the oddest of times she would think about kissing and the thoughts would roll around inside of her head until they became too distracting to ignore.

This time there was a tinge of fear mixed with the anticipation; Harry was holding her face in his hands. His green eyes searched her face, tracing their way over her skin and down her neck. Her own fingers jumped at the sound of her heart in her ears, she grasped her skirt in her hands, clenching it.

Dreams like this rarely had a setting that made sense, this time they were on an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express. In fact the whole train seemed vacant. There were no signs of prefects patrolling the halls or the sounds of other students laughing. Nervously she raised her arms and put them across Harry's shoulders, crossing her wrists behind her back. A little devilish smile worked its way over her face.

Harry moved his hand to brush her hair back from the side of her neck and pulled her in. She wouldn't have expected this much excitement from him in real life. He was kissing at the crook of her neck, tracing a line slowly down to her shoulder and she let out a shocked yelp as he bit her lightly.

He pressed her back against the wall of the train compartment as reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. They were kissing now, her back flat against the wall and her hands pinned on either side by Harry's. His tongue and lips moved against hers and with her eyes shut, the whole world felt wet and warm.

The train let out a blast from its horn and Ginny's eyes sprung open. They were on the cusp of a tunnel and everything went dark. The dim lights at either side of the tunnel leaked into the train revealing flashes of them pressed together in the darkness.

Harry pulled back and with surprisingly blinding effects, the light flooded back into the train. Ginny blinked against the brightness, rubbing her thumb into Harry's hand and when her focus flooded back in she was staring at the face of Lord Voldemort sitting where Harry had been…holding her hand.

His snake-like, forked tongue wormed its way from his lipless maw and Ginny let out a terrible, piercing scream. She lay in between sweat soaked sheets staring up at the ceiling of the girl's dormitories. As her breathing normalized the dream slipped into obscurity.

"Are you okay, Potter?" one of the other girls asked, half asleep from her bunk.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah—yeah, I'm fine."


	9. Back Up

**Chapter Nine: Back Up**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_**Alright, this is where it gets tricky kids. This is where it also helps to have read **__**The Elusive Number 12 Grimmauld Place**__**. There will be many references to that story here, but I will also be doing a short recap at the same time.**_

* * *

The morning after had been rough, not because of the news that followed, but because of Ginny's thoughts about the news. Victor had thrown himself from the top of the Astronomy Tower, or that had been what everyone said. Part of her wondered if Riddle had thrown him off or hit him with a curse. Worse still, she didn't care how he had died after what he tried to do. It was a vile evil thing to take advantage of her.

But Ginny didn't like feeling like someone else deserved to die, even if they had tried to do _that._

Very little about the next few weeks was memorable. Everyone seemed to regard her with some sort of reverence and the Doctor and Amy had kept to themselves somewhat. She guessed that the Doctor felt responsible for what had happened. He never said anything but she was sure he had heard about the common room and what happened that night.

It begin to feel awkward, being in the castle this long without Ron or Fred and George. Without seeing Hermione, or Luna or Dean…_or Harry_. It was starting to wear on her. She dreamed of Dumbledore's Army meetings sometimes at night and remembered how good Harry had been at teaching them.

Then there were the nights she dreamed that she was back in the Department of Mysteries being chased by Lucius Malfoy and the gang of Death Eaters. She could feel the stunner spells and curses whizzing past and Harry was urging her to run. Ron and Hermione and Luna and Neville were battling back Voldemort's forces but there seemed to be an endless supply of masked faces coming from all directions.

She slept badly those nights and when she attempted class the next day she felt that everyone who saw her knew it. Ginny slunk through the halls after breakfast, headed toward her first class of the day. Her limbs were warm with numbness and her head felt heavy. Victor had died three weeks ago and already no one seemed to remember the Slytherin or even care.

"You okay?" came a shout from behind her.

Ginny couldn't be sure she was being addressed at first.

"You there, with the red hair. You okay?"

She turned to see a tall ginger boy with deep brown eyes and slender features smiling down at her. He snickered. "Wow."

Ginny raised her eyebrow in defense. "What is it?"

"Just when you turned around I could have sworn we were related," he said. "I'm Ronald Prewett," he offered out his hand.

"Ginny Potter. I doubt we're of any relation, though," the statement almost made her want to chuckle. Here she was talking to her mother's father.

"Are you any relation to the Potter in Gryffindor?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Ronald jabbed an elbow at her. "Aye, that would be something. Potter's have a certain look to them. But you look more like a Prewett…or maybe a Weasley."

"Sorry, I don't even know these people," Ginny said, though she could tell her cheeks were burning hot with embarrassment. "Now I kind of wish I could meet them."

"Septimus Weasley is in the year behind me, you look a bit more like his kin. Though everyone knows the Weasley's don't have girls," he laughed. He slapped her on the shoulder. "You're that new Slytherin girl from the Quidditch game a few weeks back, how come I haven't seen you in the halls? They hiding you down in that dungeon?"

Ginny cracked a smile. "I tend to keep to myself, I guess."

"Well if they did keep you locked up down there, I could see why," he winked. "I need to get to Potions, Slughorn's going to kill me. It was nice to meet you, Ginny!" Ronald Prewett said before he backed down the hall and out of sight.

She grimaced. Had her grandfather just been hitting on her? The thought made her shiver and she headed off toward class.

* * *

Under the cover of the Forbidden Forest a unicorn drank from a small trickling stream that rippled over the rocky ground. The creature watched the wilderness around it, though nothing in these woods would dare to attack a unicorn. It still knew enough to be wise and keep watch as it slurped the water up.

A brisk wind ripped through the trees and the air warmed rapidly, swirling in a slow circle that rotated the leaves around. The unicorn lifted its head and froze, staring in the direction where the air swirled. The creature's dark eyes watched the spot for a long time and then when the air bulged and the backdrop of trees and foliage bowed out, the unicorn turned and galloped deeper into the safety of the forest.

Arcing lightening crackled in thin air and light flickered throughout the forest before there was a loud explosion that found the ground smoking where a pair of bodies had landed. For a long while they were still, ebbing with pain and unable to move. The first of the two picked herself up and brushed the blonde hair away from her face. She glanced down to her companion with a sly smirk plastered on her face. Reaching over, she rocked the other girl lightly.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much, Hermione. I don't think it's working right, though I tried fixing it—these Muggle devices don't like magic, even when they're from the fifty first century," Luna Lovegood was holding the Vortex Manipulator up to her ear wrapping at it softly with her finger.

Hermione glared up at her, her face red with discomfort and her eyes watering. "Where did you come from Luna? You just grabbed me out of thin air…"

"The Doctor sent me," Luna said. "Well he sent me a message to go and get you, see," reaching into her coat, Luna pulled out what looked like a small leather billfold and flipped it open. There was a message written in neat ink on the inside. It read: MISS LOVEGOOD, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED. BRING THE BUSHY HAIRED PRETTY GIRL. NOV 42' HW.

Taking the small note from her, Hermione examined it. "Where did you get this message? I only just met the Doctor about a week ago, Luna. You just left with him."

"I've been gone for four months," Luna said.

"Four months," Hermione paused to consider it. "Is that how you ended up with these clothes, the watch and that…weird paper in the book…"

"Psychic paper, the Doctor gave it to me so he could keep in touch. I wasn't meant to be gone forever, you know?" Luna was tapping the vortex manipulator with her wand now, but her face twisted as she realized it wasn't working anymore. "I hope this is the right time, otherwise we're stuck."

Though she hadn't thought about it, Luna had to admit she did look different. Her white blonde hair was cut shorter, falling just to her mid-back. And she had forgone her robe for a bomber jacket that a cute Muggle soldier had given her as a going away present.

"Where are we Luna?"

"Outside of Hogwarts in 1942, it should be November—just like the message said."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "That watch brought us here? I thought you needed a—TARDIS—like the Doctor's to move through time?"

"No, this is just not as good as the TARDIS. A TARDIS is like the _Firebolt_ of time travel," Luna said in a light tone. She started toward the forest edge and Hermione followed her.

"I don't get it, why did you need me here—that's certainly what he called me. But why would he request me?" Hermione asked.

Luna shrugged. "My guess is he doesn't even know fully yet, the Doctor's brain works in a different order."

"And you've been alone with that man in his little blue box for all those months, what have you been doing?"

"Traveling, he left me in the future and told me he had to take care of something…needed me to stay put in case I was needed. But I didn't know it would be so soon. We're the best people to infiltrate this school, because no one from our families will be here at this time," Luna said.

They had reached the edge of the forest and the castle loomed ahead of them atop its hill. "Luna," Hermione said. "How to put this…why do you sound more lucid all of a sudden?"

"It's the time travel, it makes the Nargles that make your head all wonky stay away, but only for a time. Come along, Hermione."

* * *

The Doctor collected up the test parchments from around his class, dismissing his students as he did so. While he had never fancied himself as a teacher, he could see the appeal in it now. And with his background in basically all of human history, he was the perfect teacher for Muggle Studies. Even if he didn't have a drop of Muggle or Magic blood in him.

Most of the students seem to be taken with him too, except for a small number of the ones that came from elitist families where blood was all that mattered. Though everyone seemed to be interested in the current war that raged across Europe and the South Pacific and he loved to talk extensively on the subject, though he had to be sure not to divulge the future.

Amy stepped back into the room when the class had emptied, lately she had been out when she could find the time asking students if they recognized a badly drawn picture of an angel. The picture couldn't be what she really wanted because of what she and the Doctor had learned upon their last run in with the Weeping Angels.

_That which takes in the image of an Angel, becomes an Angel itself. _

Giving the Angels reinforcements when they were unsure how many of them there truly were was a bad idea.

The Doctor pushed the chairs back into their correct places while Amy stood in the doorway staring. "What is it?" he asked.

"On your head, Blimey, Doctor. What are you wearing this time?"

He leveled his eyes at her and touched a hand to the pointed hat that jutted up from the top of his head. He would have forgotten that he wore it, if he didn't think he looked _so awesome _in it. "Oh this? It's a Wizard's hat, I wear one now," he held his finger up, "And…"

"Yes, _yes_. I know, Wizard hats are cool," Amy said annoyed. "I guess if it helps you to fit in, you should keep it on," she said. "But be warned, you look like one of those racist Yanks that burns the crosses on people's yards…"

"There's no _Klu Klux Klan_ in England," he said snapping as she grabbed for the hat. The Doctor ducked out of her grasp and straightened the hat. "Amy, mind the hat—it's the style here, we do need to fit in. Maybe you should take to actually wearing a robe to help pass better."

"Not a chance—those things just look like a hindrance, I don't know why anyone would ever wear one."

"Suit yourself, you could go nude underneath and no one would be the wiser?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Why would you think that'd convince me?"

"Don't know. It was worth a shot. Now Amy, we've got a problem on our hands, before I completely forget."

"What?"

"In the middle of the class this device started to go off," the Doctor made his way over to the desk and lifted a small item from the corner that appeared to be a metallic spinning top. "The students and staff here would know it to be a sneak-a-scope, silly little bugger, it's supposed to detect danger but this one is a dummy, I built it to detect flux in the space time continuum—in case the Angels attempted to throw someone back in time."

Amy slung her arms down at her sides so that they hung limp. "Why didn't you mention that at first instead of the stupid hat thing?"

"This hat is cool. It's a cool hat," he said. "Besides we needed to make sure the halls would be clear before we slipped out and tried to find the disturbance. Come along, Pond…"

The Doctor and Amy filed out into the hall together and just as they turned the corner Dumbledore was walking toward them humming slightly with his head held back as he stroked at his beard. They passed him with a nod and when he was most of the way down the empty corridor his footsteps stopped and he called after them.

"Oh Doctor, Miss Pond…" Dumbledore said in an inquisitive tone.

Amy and the Doctor wheeled about to face him. "Professor Dumbledore? Is it important?" asked the Doctor.

"Why I'd say it is, _Doctor_," Dumbledore hit the word with more emphasis. "My office please, both of you?" he turned to walk back toward his class and as he did Amy punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Didn't you hear that? He called us by our names—our real names," she said.

The Doctor turned back to where Dumbledore's form was moving off down the hall. "How could he…this is impossible."

"Magic, I'm sure," Amy said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**There you have it, Luna and Hermione! **_


	10. The Grieving Army of God

**Chapter Ten: The Grieving Army of God**

* * *

Not a word passed between the three of them as they made their way through the corridors toward Dumbledore's classroom. He must have been off this period as there were no students there to interrupt them as they made their way to the office as the back of the class. They passed through the doors and Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk, his hands folded in his lap.

"The door, Doctor—would you mind closing it?" Dumbledore asked. The Doctor crossed back to the other side of the room and shut the door carefully. "It's as I expected," he said.

The Doctor paused near the door. "Excuse me, what's as you expected?"

Dumbledore pulled himself up closer to the desk. "The way you closed the door, it would be truly rare for a person of magical origins to cross back to the other side of the room to do that. And yet it occurs to me that I've not seen you use one actual spell since you arrived. The thing you call a wand is I suspect some kind of Muggle technology…"

"This?" the Doctor produced his screwdriver. "This is nothing of Muggle origins—Muggles won't be able to make one of these for at least a thousand years or so…"

Amy nudged him to stop him from continuing.

"If you're not Muggles—as you can't be because you can see this school for what it is—the question becomes then _what are you?_"

Thinking quickly, the Doctor flipped the Psychic Paper out. "International Council of Wizards; Squib Protection Agency," he smiled over at Amy slyly as he spoke.

With a flick of his wand a plaque levitated down from the wall with the ICW letterhead embroidered on it. "I'm a senior representative of the ICW, I assure you that there is no Squib Protection Agency. Besides that, your paper appears to say," Dumbledore reached out and took the Psychic Paper, "nothing at all." He turned it around to face the Doctor and Amy and it was blank.

"Bollocks."

"Who are you really, Doctor? What are you?" he asked.

"I'm…"

"Oh would you give it a rest with the lies! You would think after nine hundred years you'd learn to do better with it," Amy shouted. "He's got us. I'm a human, just a regular human and he's—a spaceman."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "A nine hundred year old spaceman?"

"An alien—he's a man from outer space," she pointed up. "Out there."

"Not just a space man—a Time Lord," the Doctor rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I was about to tell the truth, you know."

"Sure you were."

Dumbledore put a hand to his chin. "It would make sense that the magic to conceal the school might not work on him, but what about you Miss Pond?"

"Time travel," the Doctor said. For a moment Dumbledore just stared at him. "Traveling through time. The frequent trips through the Time Vortex have obviously changed Amy's perception of…things."

"There are methods of time travel in this world right now at our disposal, but it's a finicky and dangerous things even at the best of times. You must have picked this destination for a reason, what was here you needed to do?" asked Dumbledore.

The Doctor felt he was matched for wits, already it was clear to this man he and Amy were not on a pleasure cruise. Especially since they had been at this charade so long, he figured that he might as well confess. "There's a creature here from a world and a part of space that shouldn't be," he said.

"This creature, what can you tell me about it?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's sort of like a statue, but only when you see it. It can't move while being watched but when no one's looking it moves really fast," the Doctor said.

"And the girl—Ginny Potter, did you coerce her into going along with helping the both of you to blend in?" Dumbledore asked. "And before you began to lie again—I can tell," he smiled, tapping the side of his head with his wand.

"She's from the future, 1996 to be exact," said the Doctor. "But she knows you there and she knows far more than you should know about what happens to you and the rest of your world." Dumbledore seemed to be taking this all in and the Doctor tossed his screwdriver hand to hand. "Okay—now that we're all on the same page, maybe you could help us find these creatures faster and find out what brought them here so we could get out of your hair."

There was a long pause.

"One would have to know exactly what they were looking for," said Dumbledore. "What do they look like?"

"Angels—or well statues of Angels," Amy said. "But we can't draw one and don't have a picture, it could be dangerous if someone were to do that…"

He nodded. "I am sure you will work something out and while I thank you for helping curb this threat, I will have to insist that once it's gone you will leave this school and not venture back. I take it upon myself to watch over the students here and I would hate to expose them to anything that could turn disastrous, including their own futures…"

"We understand," said Amy. The Doctor went to say something and she socked him in the arm. "We understand," she repeated in rough tone.

Dumbledore rose from his desk. "Is what happened in the hallway with the petrified student caused by this creature?"

Amy and the Doctor shook their heads.

"Ah, then that problem is native to our own time. Then I think it is imperative that we keep this from the students and blame any complications from this _Angel_ on whatever caused the petrifaction, to cut down the fear," Dumbledore said.

"That would be for the best, it would cause less interruption to things," the Doctor agreed.

* * *

Charlus Potter had admittedly only followed Minerva McGonagall out into the edge of the Forbidden Forest because he was sure there might be a chance that she wanted to make out or possibly even more. Every since first meeting her at the Sorting he had harbored a small crush on her, though she seemed to be into everyone but him.

The entire walk into the forest she talked. "…see if I can get enough of them in place I'm sure the Transfiguration won't be much trouble—it's my best class. It will be quite the impressive task to present to the N.E.W.T. boards and Dumbledore will be thoroughly impressed, at least I'd wager that he would be. Since they're Muggle related I'm sure that Professor Pond will be very impressed with the interest I'm taking in Muggle art."

"You seem to go on about him an awful lot," Charlus said. "You pinning over him?"

"Come off it, I just think he's an impressive is all."

"You never had an interest in Muggles studies before—now it's like your favorite class or something," he said.

Minerva clenched her fists against the sides of her skirt and huffed out a quick breath. "It's just that…look, _the rest of the subjects come to me so easily_, I thought it was nice to have a real go at one where not everything taught is in the books. Professor Pond seems to have intimate knowledge of the inner workings of Muggles and their culture…" her cheeks flushed.

"I think you're more concerned with letting him get a look at _your _inner workings," said Charlus.

With her lips pursed into a tight little knot Minerva let her eyes burrow into him. "Sod off, Potter," she said just before she turned her back to him. "I brought you out here to ask for your help with something but if you don't want to help—I understand."

"Relax Minnie," Charlus chased after her as she pushed her way deeper into the forest. "We're not even supposed to be out here…you brought me this far and I followed, I must have wanted to help or I wouldn't have come," he said.

They moved into an area where the trees thinned out and more light filtered down into the forest and Charlus froze staring at the massive stones lined up. There were only five so far and on the end there was a sixth stone that had been transfigured and transformed into a sculpture of an Angel that looked to be weeping. Its wings were drawn close and its hands covered its eyes as it hunched down into them.

"Do you like it? I plan to make all of the stones I can find of this size into one…problem is I've had to move them from all over the area to here to do my work," said Minerva.

In a wide eyed stumble, Charlus made his way forward. "That's amazing work—a bit much for Final Project…don't you think?"

"Nonsense, this project effects the rest of our lives," she said.

"True, but still," he stepped forward and touched the smoothed, hewn stone. There was a grainy sand like quality to the rock beneath his hand. "Where did you get the idea? Like where did you find the likeness?"

Minerva snapped. "Oh, sorry—I'm not really sure if it was real but I could have sworn I saw these very statues on the sides of the doors one day. They're absolutely beautiful and kind of sad at the same time, I must have dreamed them because when I tried to find them they were gone."

"Looks like you've tossed the rest of us into harm's way by doing something so extravagant…"

"Well I was going to invite you to work with me, since it's such a big project the board would have to allow me a partner for my work," she said. "We could make dozens of these things together and they'll be twice as impressive because there's two of us."

"We could change something of them though, give them all a unique look," said Charlus.

Minerva shook her head. "No need, there's art and complexity in the simplicity," she said.

"I see your point," he said. "What are you going to call the project?"

"The Grieving Army of God."

* * *

"You don't understand it Luna, though I don't know how you could claim not to get it. We can't just burst into the castle and count on Dumbledore's recognition of us to help us out, if you're telling the truth then he doesn't know who we are," said Hermione as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade.

Luna sighed. "I think you overestimate people, they often overlooked the unexplained in life, hence the number of creatures people refuse to believe in," she said.

Hogsmeade didn't look much different than it had in their own time. Hermione noted that some of the more modern additions to the small village were absent and there were even tastes of the old world about. The sky was laden with gray clouds and the smell of rain was in the wind. Before that started, Hermione wanted to make sure that she was in doors.

"Do you honestly expect that people will be openly accepting of us just waltzing into the castle as if we belong there?" Hermione asked.

"Times are far more trusting now, we're not yet into the most violent parts of our recent history, there's no Voldemort or Death Eaters to frighten the people of Britain into being scared of one another," Luna said.

Hermione had just been nodding in agreement with her when she noticed a strange old store up ahead. "Look, Honeydukes isn't there yet," she said, the idea that they had traveled this far back through time was still something she had to settle into. "It's apparently a _Geoffrey's Grimoire_," Hermione said as she came to a halt as she spied the _help wanted_ sign in the window.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, the passage Harry takes to get to and from the castle comes out under Honeydukes, if it's still there we can gain free entry to the castle just by using that bookstore," Hermione said. "If I can get that job we can get into the castle whenever we want."

"I suppose that idea will work," said Luna. "Even the Vortex Manipulator can't go straight to Hogwarts because the school's un-plottable, so we'd need some way into it whenever we wanted."

"Then this will have to be it," said Hermione.


End file.
